Millenium of Nothing
by TennyTenth
Summary: She is nothing without earth, earth is nothing without her.


**Being immortal is amazing! You could learn so much, see new things and be who you wanted to be. You could live your life till it's fullest before your moved to the next section if your 'life'.**

 **But… there are more bad things than good. Every life you have seen taken, flashed right before your eyes. Your comrades, friends… lovers. You saw it all die.**

 **Eventually, you ended up not feeling anything. No sadness, no love, no happiness. Only boredom.**

 **You were over 1,000 years old. You knew how the titans came to be.**

 **Of course it was a hazy memory, but you let it be for the fact that you didn't wanna give any wrong misconceptions of anything.**

 **Levi, was the only one you let into your life. He was like you, broken and dismembered in a way you couldn't understand. He was honestly the only person you could relate to.**

 **He always wondered why he never saw you age, he would ask on your birthday more specifically.**

 **He always joked about it. Yes, he was the type to not smile, and be stoic and emotionless. But with you, he showed a little more. He even smiled for you multiple times.**

 **He always thought you were about in your twenties, early thirties, that's okay, you never corrected him for it, you let it pass.**

 **As time went on, you were booted up to Lance Corporal and Levi being Corporal.**

 **You both grew more closer like that.**

 **Even more time went on, and things came and gone, things broke your heart to the point of anger and rage and fire.**

 **Eventually you decided to pursue your own path: Of hatred and pain, and rage.**

 **You went from emotionless to anger emotionless to God knows what.**

 **You always told people that they were going to die anyways, of course they didn't say anything else: They knew you were right.**

 **Eventually, Levi got scared about how you never aged, he asked and asked about it, but you never gave him an answer: Which led up to this faithful day:**

 **You and Levi were out walking in the moonlight, it was windy and cold, but it didn't affect for being over 1,000 years old.**

 **Levi looked over to you and sighed: He saw that you were so tired of it all and how you justed wished to end it. He knows, he's been in the same seat. Especially when his squad died.**

 **He looked at you and asked: "Why don't you ever see you age?" Of course you didn't answer, it was always a stupid question to you, getting into personal business, But you also knew he wouldn't stop asking without an answer. "Does it matter?" You asked harshly, narrowing your eyes. "Yeah, it kinda does…" He trailed off into his words. "Key word," You began, "Kinda." He stared at you and looked forward.**

 **You didn't know how to answer the question in all honesty of all your years. You didn't want to make it where it seemed like you were crazy, or mental. So right now, you wanted to answer him desperately, and get it out, but your subconscious wouldn't let you do that.**

 **So… you decided to show him why.**

 **It was a simple mind illusion you figured out how to do centuries ago. In the past, people could read each other's mind, if married or best friends, but you had to have that bond from the start.  
Since you were able to see his mind because of how primitive he is, because in this day and age humans are primitive, average at best.**

 **You could reverse it He could read yours.**

 **So that's what you did, and let's just say: You couldn't have been happier because you smiled…**

 ** _So many years ago: A child was born, her name was (Y/N) (L/N). She was a beautiful girl with (h/c)._**

 ** _She lived such a happy life. Full of adventure and danger most of the time, but she was the happiest little girl in the world._**

 ** _She grew up slow, because that's how she wanted it to be. She liked being fragile, but she liked being strong and helpful too._**

 ** _As time went on, it got better and better for the young girl…_**

 ** _Until she turned 18…_**

 ** _The country went to war Britain once again, this time it got so bad that children had to join the war and fight for their country._**

 ** _She remembered hearing bombs during the peaceful night, and children wail and cry for their mothers… (y/n) saw it all, and it was horrible._**

 ** _She found a way to stop it though…_**

 ** _She found a spell, and with the spell… it gave her eternal life, and the enemies died one by one, and she didn't care: She gave herself eternal life for her country._**

 ** _At first, for the first hundred years… it wasn't so bad. Of course she saw people come and go, but it wasn't tragic._**

 ** _But time went on and everyone she knew and once knew began to vanish…_**

 ** _Because: It's how the world ends,_** ** _ **Not with a bang, but a whimper…**_** ** _Even if many believe it does…_**

 **And that was it. You walked away with a smile. That smile your family saw when you were brought into this world.**

 **But you hated it.**

 **Levi could only watch you walk away with confusion, his mind wanting to speak out but it can't, he has seen the most unexplainable thing in his life.**

 **Eventually he was able to catch up with you.**

 **"** **Tell me the rest," He demanded you. "Why?" You ask not even glancing at him. "You're filled with so many secrets and lies, so tell me who you are!" He yelled at you, you still didn't flinch. Instead you turned to him making an abrupt stop. "You wanna know who I am,?" You ask, "Let me tell you who I am, I AM A GOD! I AM EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TO OFFER, WHATEVER 'HUMANITIES STRONGEST FEELS, I FEEL TO! I CAN'T HELP IT! I CAN'T DIE AND I NEVER WILL! WITHOUT ME THIS EARTH WILL PERISH, AND SOON SO WILL THE TITANS!," SHe stopped herself from going any further, but did anyway. "I am everything, but I can no longer feel hope, or love… I only feel bored of myself." She finished walking away sadly.**

 __ _ **And that was her…**_

 __ _ **Everything anyone had to offer...**_


End file.
